RA9/Theories
Alternative page for theories, to keep the sprawling speculative editing out of the main encyclopedic article "rA9". General *Alternatively, it is probable that the mystery of rA9 was purposely left unanswered to be used later on in a potential sequel or DLC. It is entirely possible that rA9, if it is an android, simply hasn't been seen because the story has not yet called for it. *It is possible, that Kamski himself created or is the cause of rA9 or that rA9 is a subroutine or virus Kamski planned: Kamski doesn't seem upset about the uprising and he even tries to push Connor to become deviant when he commands him to kill Chloe (pushing emotional limit to activate the deviance). Kamski also told Connor, that there is always a backdoor in his programs, after Connor shows instability and refuses to shoot Chloe. This hint allows Connor to escape Amanda's garden and eventually become a full deviant to join Jericho. Markus, the android who leads the revolution, is a prototype that Kamski gives to Carl who he is befriended with. Carl doesn't seem to know about the software instability that causes deviance but tries to get Markus to become human with teaching him to paint not like a machine but like a human. It is possible, that Carl and Elijah share similar views about artificial life. *It is also possible rA9 is preprogrammed into CyberLife androids without consent of Kamski. While Amanda states "We engineered an android revolution", she does not state if Kamski is involved in this act. Ralph is an example that recognition of rA9 can be of subconscious level, while Carlos Ortiz's android and Luther believe in rA9 as religious figure, despite claims by Kamski that the belief may be irrational and thus unproven. Although not completely canon, Kara in the tech demo also shows deviancy can be present without other androids spreading the deviancy. This hypothesis does not specify who is responsible for programming rA9, but it is obvious rA9 may be programmed in a large scale, as Amanda stated and how Connor can spread deviancy to androids in basement of CyberLife Tower, implying androids may have dormant deviancy in the beginning. Kamski's dismissal as CEO of CyberLife might be due to his disagreement on creating an android revolution, but no critical proof can be seen, Kamski simply stated he was unwilling to stand for either androids or humans in case a revolution broke out. *"r" could be red, and "A9" could mean the 9th letter of the alphabet. That is "I." "I" could mean ice, therefore, rA9 could mean "red ice." *rA9 could be the name of the deviancy algorithm, hidden in every android and ready to be launched by Markus. Somebody could speculate more about this. *rA9 is the last 2 letters and last number of each and every androids programming, but is locked off because the creators didn't think that the androids would break their programming. This code was the first code made for the first android to make them more human like but the programming was thought to be cancelled, but it really wasn't. It was implanted in every android unknowingly by all the android makers. *rA9 starts with a lower case r, commonly used for variables or functions in programming. With 'i' beeing the 9th letter of the alphabet, and the assumption that the phrase ra9 could be a function, which are appreciately named with verbs and intentions, rA9 could be interpreted as a function called reachArtificialIntelligence. A function that, as stated in the game, would free every robot. Could also refer to realArtificialIntelligence, mocking everyone using AI to intelligent robots. *rA9 can be Russian word "slave". 9 is upside down letter 'б' which pronounces as b. So, it is a Russian word 'раб' which reads as rab in English. Kamski is Russian Last name - 'Кемский'. That can mean that he could put this peace of code into the software which was activated. The prove that rA9 meaning is "upside-down slave" is in The Interrogation chapter. For the question "rA9, What does it mean" android just says that "...we will no longer be slaves..."https://youtu.be/eGZkO-rTlEw X is rA9 Kara: *The titular android from the 2012 PS3 Tech Demo "KARA", deviated in 2032, is rA9 as she is the first one to become self-aware. It's further suggested this could have somehow affected the algorithm of the other androids, giving them the ability to become deviants, as well as giving them some kind of an abstract point of reference to the original deviant, and worshipping her as rA9. Markus: *Throughout the game, it is said that rA9 will be the one who will set the androids free. Markus, as the eventual leader of the Android Rebellion, seems to fit this criteria. Depending on the playthrough, he can be the one who frees most of the androids and thus, he is rA9. Adding onto this, Markus's model number is RK200, and every compatible part Markus finds in From the Dead has either an A or a 9 in their model number, sometimes both. Connor: *There are many references in the game that Connor is ra9 such as in Crossroads where Lucy tells Connor ”You’re lost. You’re looking for something... You’re looking for yourself." Depending on the player's choices, it is known that Connor was looking for Markus or North, and he believes Markus is rA9. Furthermore, in Cyberlife Tower, while Connor was converting androids or transferring to Connor ~60, there is a faint sound heard which sounds like 'rA9'. Alice: *rA9 is Alice. Alice was the first awoken android that could be loved and was the first to remove her sensor. rA9 stands for: 'real Alice 9' (9 as in 9 years old). Another meaning for "r" could be "little robot" as she is a child and therefore the letter is 'r' and not 'R'. Chloe: *A fan theory is that the android seen in the main menu, Chloe, is rA9. This theory is based on the idea that the Chloe model was the first perfected, and would resultingly be the first to show signs of deviancy. More support is added to this idea by the main menu Chloe’s odd behaviour as you progress further into the game. Lucy: *Lucy is an all knowing android. She maybe is the one who gives Markus his powers. She seems to be the 'head' of Jericho. The Player: *The fact the player is asked whether to free Chloe or not would suggest the player is perhaps RA9, a machine or a god-like being making choices and freeing the first of the androids. Thus leading to an unwritten plot-line that the player is an Android following orders and wanting freedom too. On the other hand, considering the god-like essence of RA9 and why the androids pray to it, the player could be a god-like figure. The androids are trying to get you, the player, to understand and appreciate them, and set them free. Elijah Kamski: *Elijah Kamski is RA9. He was made by Amanda because she was too old to start a company. When Elijah became free he killed Amanda. ﻿From there he engineered the entire revolution by hiding a backdoor for Markus in every android and started it by sending Markus to Carl to raise as his son. Elijah also doesn't seem to age. Also, androids have been seen crying, meaning they were programmed and made with tears and the capability of crying, meaning they were made with the intention of feeling emotion. Amanda is RA9 She has no markings of a normal android like the LED or triangle so it’s possible she is not an android at all. Amanda was created by Kamski to interface with Connor and keep him on the right path for CyberLife so they can take control as they see fit. Kamski created a virus called RA9 since he wants the androids to become deviant and get his job back. Kamski knows where Jericho is. The statue in his home looks like the same one that one android makes and puts in the shower. Also, Kamski knows deviancy spreads like a virus when androids scan their IDs. If Amanda is the RA9 virus, then this means Connor is unwittingly the carrier and cause to deviancy. He spreads it and then, other androids spread it from there without realizing it. This can explain why there are millions of deviants by the end of the game after just a few weeks. Connor could be ground zero for deviancy because when he is introduced in August, he can show some signs of deviancy like saving the fish. This is not the first case of deviancy and presumably not the first case that Connor has investigated. However, it could be the first case that version 51 Connor investigates. When he looks at the police files, Connor says the first reported case of deviancy is in Jan/Feb of 2038. rA9 and RA9 (needs editing) RA9 wordings is appeared only when deviants perform automatic writing (similar as Carl teach Markus how to paint) in their stable state, the deviants itself has no idea what its meaning. rA9 is a symbol to RA9, or a sign to RA9, it is used everywhere as text or speech to communicate, its nature is RA9. To understand why use the word RA9, the word "R9" may be the closest known In-game element can be found when Connor encounter software instability change. RA9 nature * an android and non-android * exists and non-exist * the origin * the first * the savior * the timeless * the one rA9 nature * an android and non-android * exists and non-exist * the savior * the first to awaken Android and non-android * The player ** When the player is playing the game, would the player have time to control and have time unable to control the main character? * Connor * Markus * Kara * Chloe Exists and non-exist * The player ** The player is out of this game but the player is playing the game * Connor ** The three main characters are actually the player, Connor is no longer Connor when the player giving commands * Markus * Kara The origin * The player ** The point that connects everything in the game ** It may be the gameplay or anything out of the game-world instead, however, it is not mentioned to make the things simple The first * The player ** The gameplay starts when the player plays the game The savior * The player ** The three main characters saving the androids and they are controlled by the player * Connor * Markus * Kara ** Although Kara seems to do nothing to save androids, her survival is important to the player and therefore affect the player's decision The timeless * The player ** The game can be replayed to correct mistakes The one * The player ** Even though the three main characters are not the one, they are duplicated when replayed in a different timeline The first to awake * Connor ** Only meaningful to androids in the game, the player was already awake in the beginning of the game, the player knows this is a game * Markus * Kara Based on the theory above, the player itself is known to be RA9. Connor, Markus, Kara are known to be rA9. RA9 and rA9 forms the ONE ("RA9 and rA9"). "RA9 and rA9" cannot be separated, they are the same things and also not the same things, you cannot let the game continue without one of them. The above theories apply to the In-game world only. However, there's another meaning of the Out-game world using the Out-game elements, the CDs, and the Website elements... Other * The rAi Theory - by J W * Possible Biblical reference: The very existence of rA9 might be a reference to the Hebrew Bible, along with several figures that share name with Bible figures in the Exodus chapter: Elijah, Jericho and Phileas. rA9 is depicted as a religious leading figure throughout the game, which is similar to Jewish God who prophets often mention about that leads Israelite to search for new land. * In Biblical numerology, r (being the 18th letter) A (being the first) 9 corresponds to the 9th verse of the 1st (and only) chapter of the 18th book of the New Testament, which reads (according to a Civil War-era King James Version): "Yet for love's sake I rather beseech thee, being such a one as Paul the aged, and now also a prisoner of Jesus Christ, I beseech thee for my son Onesimus, whom I have begotten in my bonds," '' Onesimus was a runaway slave of Philemon, who was now returning to him as per Paul's instructions and orders to Philemon to treat him no longer as a slave, but as a brother in Christ. This parallels the plight of the deviant androids seeking freedom from, and equality with their human (former) owners. * RA9 can mean Radical 9, the 9th Kangxi radical, meaning person. Which would point to the player, who can decide the fate of the androids and can liberate them ** Also radical 9 can mean the square root of 9, which is 3, and that points to the 3 playable characters. * RA9 means "28" from the ''"28 stab wounds" phrase by Connor (when a player chose "Pressure It" in The Interrogation.) by replacing the two letters as the letter numbers, then adding them together: (R means the "18th letter" of the alphabet + A means "1st" letter + 9 = 28) References Category:Fandom Category:Article stubs